America's Random Unofficial Holidays: Sept 18th
by Amethyst Wolf Dragon
Summary: The second in a continuing random series of one shots. This time America's declared a party, but told nobody what it's for, but insists that's it's really important. What could it be this time? Trust me, it's something only Alfred would celebrate.


Hey folks! Remember me? No? Well that's ok, I'm just here with more random holiday-ness. This is the one that the flyer I mentioned last time sparked! I is a happy American. *grin*

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia. Possibly a good thing.

**National Cheeseburger Day**

Sept - 18

It was not long after he stepped off the plane that Japan realized it was not simply himself and Canada that America had called. Of course, that was easy to figure out when Italy shouted his name from several gates away. The happy-go-lucky nation had rushed over and greeted Japan, asked if America had called him as well, and advised against long flights with Prussia all in the same breath.

Japan smiled a little, "A pleasure to you as well, Italy. I shall keep that in mind."

He greeted Germany and Prussia as they caught up to them.

"Yo and don't believe what the pasta-freak says. I ain't that bad, but he spent half the trip asking the flight attendants about pasta and the other half flirting with 'em!" Prussia grumbled as he pulled Italy into a head lock.

Italy, of course, started to panic a bit. "Wha! Prussia, too tight! I'm sorry!"

Japan blinked and raised an eyebrow at Germany who just sighed and rescued Italy from his brother.

"Ve, thanks Germany!" Italy hugged Germany's arm.

"Ah come on West," Prussia whined, "Stop siding with your lover."

Germany blushed lightly. "I'm not taking sides Brother. You're making a scene."

Japan's smile returned, amused by the antics.

"Shall we go?" he asked

Prussia shrugged. "Might as well. Baby bro's gotta drop by customs."

Japan nodded and the group moved off. Italy rattled on as they walked, with Prussia occasionally commenting and teasing, and eventually got back to the questions he'd asked earlier. This time Japan acknowledged that America had called him as well.

"Do you know why he's invited us over?" Germany asked.

A small smile stole across Japan's face before he pointed to an escalator. "I believe that customs and car services are that way." He then turned and stepped onto the elevator.

"Ahh, Japan! You know! Come on, tell us please~!" Italy begged as he ran after Japan, "At least tell me if there's gonna be pasta."

"I'm with the pasta-freak, share with the rest of the class!" Prussia shouted, chasing after the two shorter nations.

Germany sighed to himself. "What the hell did I agree to?"

--------------------

The town car that had picked them up from the airport slowed to a gentle stop in front of America's house. The driver came around to open the door and inclined his head as the four nations stepped out.

"Can I leave the keg with you until I find out where to put it?" Germany asked the young lady.

"Of course, sir," she said brightly.

Germany nodded his thanks. Italy and Japan chatted, well Italy was chatting with Japan occasionally adding input as they mounted the steps to the front door. Prussia kept looking this way and that and Germany raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You hear music, West?"

Germany shook his head and Italy rang the door bell enthusiastically.

"Just a sec!" someone called from inside.

A few moments later the door was opened by a young man with dark brown hair and glittering green eyes. He looked a little younger then America and none of the nations knew who he was.

"Who are you?" Italy asked, looking confused.

"Pennsylvania, but call me Phil," the young man said with a grin that was very similar to America's, "Dad and the others are in the back. Come on through."

The nations exchanged looks and followed Phil through the large house. He took them down a hall, past the ever messy office, into the spacious informal living room where he pulled open the French doors leading to the back. As soon as they were opened, noise washed over the group. There were some speakers set up, playing what sounded a bit like punk rock, and spread across America's large backyard and porch were several nations talking and laughing. Some of those on the porch waved at the newcomers.

Prussia grinned. "Looks like your goin' deaf baby bro."

Germany shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"We all may be deaf by the end of the day at this rate," grumbled another young man sitting on the top step leading down onto the lawn.

"Come on David, it's not that bad," Phil told him with a grin before turning to the others. "This here's Delaware. He's peeved because Dad told Tony he could pick the music for today."

"Tony?" Italy wondered. "That sounds familiar."

"New York," Phil clarified, "but please, go ahead and join the party."

"And watch out for Uncle Arthur. He's been in the beer since this morning," David warned them. Prussia grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"This sounds fun already! Let's go!"

"Where is your Father?" Japan asked Phil.

"Oh yeah, do either of you know where I should set up the…"

Phil interrupted Germany with a wave. "Yep to both questions, you can set up over by the drinks which are over near Dad. He's manning the BBQs with Uncle Wez." He pointed off to the left.

The four nations looked in the direction he'd pointed and sure enough there were America and Australia working two gas grills. They appeared to be talking animatedly and mostly ignoring England, who was sitting at a table near by with a bottle in one hand and gesturing violently with the other.

"I'll just head over there and steal one of those beers England's hording," Prussia said as he wandered away.

"Guess I should get the keg." Germany turned to retrieve said item from the car.

"Ok Germany, I see Romano so I'm gonna go say hi!" Italy called after the taller nation before bounding down the stairs and rushing over to his brother.

"Romano!" he cried as he glomped his brother.

"Fuck Feliciano! What the hell?" the grumpy nation bitched.

Italy ignored his brother's complaining and greeted Spain and the other nations Romano had been talking to before turning to shout a hello to America. America looked up from his grill, grinned and waved back.

"Where's Germany?" he called.

"Getting the keg!"

"Sweet!" America and Australia chorused. America then noticed Japan and waved him over.

Japan nodded and said a polite farewell to Phil and David before descending the steps and making his way across the lawn. As he approached them, England's voice became louder and somewhat easier to understand. Apparently, he was ranting about Australia's choice of meat to bring.

"Hey Japan," America said cheerfully, completely ignoring England's ranting.

"Hello America, Australia."

"G'day Japan, wanna try a kangaroo burger?" Australia asked, waving at his grill.

Japan gave him a curious look, "Perhaps later."

"Hold'n ya to that, mate." Australia told him, returning to his grill.

Japan turned to nod a greeting to the rather inebriated England, who slurred a greeting back before finishing his current bottle and attempting to toss it into the recycling bin. He missed rather badly, nearly beaning Prussia instead, who was trying to pick a beer. Prussia caught the bottle and looked at England in mild alarm before dropping the bottle in the bin.

"How many bottles has he had?" he asked over his shoulder.

"That one makes four since I got here," Australia said as he flipped some of the burgers on his grill.

"And another two or three before that," America added, watching as England attempted to open yet another bottle. "Maybe we should cut him off."

"Ya ain't fuckin' cuttin' me off, ya damn git!" England snapped before starting back in on whatever he'd been complaining about. America just tuned him out.

"If I may ask, what has England so annoyed?" Japan asked quietly.

"Last I checked, it was that Wez here's making kangaroo burgers," America answered with a shrug.

"Nah bro, he's bitchin' 'cause he's back on his high horse about your random unofficial holidays!" Australia explained with a laugh.

America frowned a bit, "Yeah? He needs to lighten up. Being that uptight isn't good for one's health."

"I agree with ya, bro."

Japan laughed softly. "You do have a number of odd days to celebrate."

"They make life more fun!" America exclaimed.

"Indeed they do, though I'm not sure England agrees."

"Yeah well…"

"Should just find somethin' to distract 'im, Dad!" a young man with short, slightly spiked dirty blond hair interrupted.

"The hell you talkin' 'bout Ne' York! Distract, the damn music yer blarin's distractin' as it is!" England finally managed to get his newest bottle open and took a huge swig before going on to rant about America dragging him across the pond for such a stupid reason and the fact that both America and Australia were ignoring him. As he continued, Germany tromped up to them carrying the keg that America had told him to bring.

"Good afternoon America, Australia, England," he said, glancing curiously at the BBQs.

"Hey Germany," Australia said, raising his can of Foster's. England waved in his general direction.

"Thanks for bringing the keg, Germany! You can put it there by the beer," America told him.

Germany nodded and set up the keg on a little riser next to the cooler of beer. He filled a cup and offered it to the others, which America accepted, before getting one for himself. Japan, meanwhile, had noticed a change.

"Did anyone see where Prussia went?" he wondered, looking around.

"Bad touch trio reunion," Germany muttered, accepting the cheeseburger Australia offered him.

America's eyes lit up, which caused his glasses to gleam, as the proverbial light bulb turned on. "That gives me an idea! Hey, Matty!"

Canada looked over at his brother. America waved him over and Canada wandered over. Kumajiro stuck out a paw for a burger.

"Be polite," Canada told the bear, ignoring when it asked who he was, "What's up Alfred?"

America handed the bear a burger before leaning closer to his brother and whispered something in his ear. As he whispered a grin began to spread across Canada's face. He giggled when America finished.

"Give me a moment," he told America before invisibling off.

"Wha…?" several of the others began.

"You'll see," America told them with a glint in his eye.

And see they did when a few moments later France strolled over.

"'ow many bottles does zis make, Angleterre?" the flashy nation asked, stopping in front of the badly inebriated blond with his hands on his hips.

"The fuck does it matter ta' ya, frog?!" England growled at him, throwing said mostly empty bottle at France.

France let it fly by, it was high and way right, and simply tsked before pulling England to his feet.

"Come Angleterre, let the children cook and come talk with the adults."

"Le' go, ya fucking wine-fag!" England yelled and thrashed, but slowly was dragged away.

"So that was it," Japan said with an understanding nod.

"Brilliant wasn't it?" America said happily. "It's natural because I'm the hero."

"A good plan," Germany agreed, lifting his glass to Canada as he returned.

"That was sweet," Australia said with a grin, high-fiving Canada.

Canada grinned happily as America pulled him into a one-armed hug. "One distraction successful, I gotta say that this day is turning out great!"

"This is quite fun," Japan said, finally accepting a burger from Australia and a small beer from Germany. Germany shrugged before wandering off to find Italy.

"I'm with Japan, we should have this party every year!" Australia declared, thrusting his beer into the air.

"Yeah, it's nice to get together casually like this," Canada agreed. He was still being hugged by America, but he didn't mind.

"Then we'll celebrate National Cheeseburger Day like this every year!" America decreed with an enormous grin.

"Next year you should have all your kids, bro," Australia said with a chuckle.

America's grin faltered a bit. "All of them, Wez?"

"We can turn 'em on England," Australia explained with a sly grin, "Canada's too."

Everyone laughed and the party continued on long into the night, with New York going through techno, heavy metal, pop, rap, and music from rock bands around the world as the night wore on, starting a dance in a clear portion of lawn. Delaware still totally wasn't happy.

* * *

So how was that? Yes, I know Prussia's not technically a country any more but decided to ignore that. I also ignored exactly how Ludwig got that keg from Germany to America. Details, right? Anyway, sorry if people are outta character. Oh and what did ya think of Australia, Pennsylvania, Delaware, and New York? I though they were fun. And yes I know that New York shares his name with the alien, that's just the name he decided on.

Review or not, I shall return! Possibly tomorrow.


End file.
